


On the Attack

by Femshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Sex, Smut, Solo triplets, Star Wars AU, Triplet! kylo ren - Freeform, Triplet!AU, Triplet!Ben solo - Freeform, Triplet!Matt, Vampire SMut - Freeform, Vampire! ben solo, Vampire!Kylo Ren, Vampire!matt the radar technician, blood sucking, solo tripletsxreader, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femshell/pseuds/Femshell
Summary: Your boyfriend Ben Solo returns from a long trip away and you can't wait to see him again. However, when the line between pain and pleasure becomes blurred so does the separation of Ben's humanity from his hunger.





	On the Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a Fangtastic night.

The last rays of light clung to the horizon like fingers hanging on a ledge. They too eventually slipped, leaving passion fruit hues melted together amongst the clouds. You shifted again on the plush, velvet couch cushions mindlessly watching a vine compilation composed of six second videos you had already seen 45 times over. They never did fail to bring you solace in times of true desperation for a visual stimulant. You stretched your legs out, closing the app to check the time. You stared at the door hoping that, despite your boyfriends denial of the claim, he was endowed with psychic abilities like Edward Cullen. “Hurry up hurry up “ you projected towards the door. Eyebrows scrunched and gaze focused, the deadbolt twisted and the red door swung open. “Why are you staring at the door like that” 

Your boyfriends richly colored hair reflected the dingy hallway lights while his plump pink lips tilted up in a smile upon your lazed figure. “BEN” You sprinted up, slamming into him. Your face nuzzled into his neck as you kicked your feet wildly. You felt his chest rumble with a hearty chuckle.

“Welcome home” you planted a soft kiss on his neck as he embraced you.  
“Hello princess” he looked down at you, taking all your features in.   
“I’m so glad you’re back” you cooed. He placed you gently back down on the tile. You turned to prance to the kitchen with Ben hot at your heels. “Can I get you a drink? Do you need help unpacking? I’m sorry you must be so tired. What can I do” you doted over him as he rolled his suitcase into the kitchen. Leaning forward, your hand met his chest and with the help of a playful push, he fell back onto a bar stool with a sigh. His eyes followed your spritely movements throughout the kitchen. 

“What I would really like is for you to come over here” he purred. You left the glass you had plucked from the cabinet laying sideways on the counter top as you tiptoed toward him. The pace at which you slinked would normally be interpreted as fear of him but in actuality it was so your heart wouldn’t stop. You reached your destination to stand in between his legs. You peered at him from beneath your eyelashes, a mischievous glint dashed across your irises. Your significant other pulled you into another swift hug. The weight of him trying to devour you softly with his body forced a small gasp from you, but not a second passed before you curled into him. Your arms reached across his back as far as they would stretch. A deep sniff sounded right next to your ear as Ben pressed into your hair and neck. “I missed you too” he smiled sweetly and swooped in to bring your lips to his. What started out as an innocent kiss, to remind you how inviting his lips were, soon became a desperate struggle for each person to feel every inch of the other, as if it wasn’t already committed to memory. Kiss, then pull back for air, then kiss harder was the pattern you fell into. His hand cupped your cheek, his fingers graced your arms and back. He squeezed your waist. You ran your fingers through his hair, pulled him closer by the back of his neck, and let a hand slide down his chest. Since he physically didn’t need air, you were the first one to require a break. You rested your forehead against his, pushing his hair out of his face. You looked upon his eyes which weren’t the melted milk chocolate color you expected to see. The inky black of his irises both scared and intrigued you. You loved him so much you wouldn’t hesitate letting him drink his fill of you until intoxication. Your tall partner gave in to his need to feel you pressed more against him again.   
Ben stood up, grabbed you, and effortlessly hoisted you up to his height. Your legs settled around his waist and he jetted you both to his room, the kitchen forgotten and priorities rearranged. Even when you sunk into the comforter your legs stayed around him, giving you the pull to lift your hips and grind against him. You surprised yourself by separating your lips to breathe out a moan.   
“I don’t know who wants this more” Ben teased in between scattered pecks. You struggled with the buttons on his shirt for too long. You settled for pulling it over his head. His large hands massaged your breasts as you worked to undress him. Then it was your turn. His favorite sundress of yours was peeled off you and discarded. The feel of his colds hand on your chest versus over your clothes was a welcomed difference. What sounds you mewled before rose in volume, his tongue now swirling over your perked nipples. His weight pressed against you and despite this you still had the power, the need, to arch your back. You wanted to feel more, harder. Lines were raked on his skin before healing in an instant only to be scratched into creation again. “I love you” you sighed as you nudged him. His superhuman strength made it impossible for you to force him to roll over. This was your signal you wanted top. He still held you close while shifting you to loom seductively over him. You steadied yourself by placing your hands on his chest and continued to grind against him before sucking red and purple marks against his skin. Those colorful flowers blossoming on his skin only remained briefly before the surface was returned to its usual unflawed state. You pouted, kissing lower and lower on his chest.   
“I hate that they don’t stay” you whined giving up on marking your territory.   
Ben laughed at how insistent you were on biting him in the bedroom when he was the vampire. You extended your tongue and lazily dragged it in a line right above the elastic of his underwear. Ben moaning spurred you forward to release him from the fabric confines. His dick, completely hard, stood erect inches from your face. You wasted no time in treating it to generous ministrations of your tongue. You let your spit coat him while spreading it from base to tip. At this point, Ben was begging you.   
“Please. Aah, y/n” his usually deep smooth voice fluctuated in consistency. You ended his suffering and took a deep breath through your nose before taking him in your mouth. You sucked his length as deep as you could before quickly giving up to tease him. His aggravated groans a sweet melody. You continued to use your tongue to stroke his cock, combining that with your relentless sucking to drive him mad. He authoritatively grasped your hair and forced his cock down your throat until you were nearly choking.   
“Such a good girl” he cooed before pulling you forward again. He lightened his grip after getting the chance to sink fully into the recesses of your throat. He gently bucked his hips into you careful to not break you. You weren’t done spoiling him when he was suddenly pulling away and positioning you on all fours in front of him.   
“I’ve missed this pretty pussy” his cold chest pressed flush against your slick back. He placed his voice right next to your ear, demanding control of all your senses. His soft promises fueled the wetness now abundant in between your legs. 

“Ben just please... fuck me” you spoke the only sentence you could rationally form.   
As his thick cock sinked into you, spreading you open, his voice still remained unrelenting.   
“Did you fuck yourself while I was gone? Was it the same. Tell me this isn’t better.”   
He kissed your back now rocking the both of you at a steady pace.   
“No one fucks me like you Ben “ you choked out. You gluttonously forced your hips back to meet his. You knew the message you were sending was received when he straightened up, gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises, and started slamming into you mercilessly. All you could hear were his grunts mixed with yours as the smell of sweat and sex flooded your nostrils. Your eyes were closed and your whole body was on fire as he handled you with the amount of care you truly craved. none at all. Moans escalated to near screams as he fucked you even faster but reached around to rub your swollen clit.   
“Ben ben be-BEN”  
Your orgasm ripped through you in a brilliant flash. Your muscles tensed and you came around your boyfriends cock, overcome by blinding pleasure. He still hammered you, hypnotized by your tightening around him and chasing his release when you twisted and reached out to bring him to kiss you. As he parted from your lips you whispered, “bite me Ben “.   
Before he could get finish his full rebuttal you ordered him again. “Ben you’re starving just bite me it’s ok” you grunted each time his hips slapped against yours. His fangs pierced your neck and you cried out from the pain. The pain was worth it for him though. You knew he hadn’t eaten on his business trip. As he stayed connected to your shoulder, he sporadically thrust into you while on the verge of cumming. You felt hot liquid release inside you and he moaned against your shoulder in his climax. His lower half half stopped but yet he still sucked your blood, thirsting.   
“Ben?” You called. You tried to move but he had you pinned. You shoved against him with your arm but this time he just scooped you up and held you tighter. He gripped your wrists and pinned your arms in an x across your chest so you couldn’t move. Now you began to panic. “Ben. Ben stop” the sound of him slurping churned the acid in your stomach sending bile creeping up your throat. You were losing strength and consciousness. “BEN STOP BEN” you fought against him, wasting what strength you had left. “Matt! Kylo!!” You screamed hoping they were home. “Ben” you couldn’t scream anymore. Sluggishly, you moved your limbs as he still feasted on you. “Kylo” you whispered. 

A loud crash sounded through the closed door. Tears streamed down your face as you helplessly waited for death. Before you could guess what had caused the crash, Kylo destroyed the bedroom door and ripped Ben from you. You threw yourself forward as soon as Kylos hands were on Ben. You heard a ghastly sound before crashing to the floor. You turned to see Ben, insane as he growled and fought against Kylo to attack you. His whole face was coated in blood and when you smelled an abundance of the coppery liquid too close for comfort, your eyes shot to you shoulder which felt different. A huge chunk had been torn out of it. Blood ran unabashedly down your entire left side. This threw your stomach over the edge and you vomited onto the floor and yourself, losing more bodily fluids. The burn of stomach acid against your throat distracted from the gaping hole in your silhouette for a brief moment. You looked back up to witness your boyfriend shaking with fury and Kylo fighting to hold him back. Ben snapped his jaws in Kylos face. He even attempted to bite his brother, illustrating how far from human he had fallen. Between keeping Ben away from you and also thirsting for your blood, Kylo wasn’t fairing well.   
“Y/N GO GO GET MATT GET AWAY” the sadness that poisoned his usually steady uncaring voice broke your heart as you attempted to rush to Matt’s apartment. You crawled towards the jagged opening in the wall where the door had once been. Ben rammed Kylo with his own body. Kylo landed against the far wall. 

As you leaned on a wall to limp away, you felt Ben's painful grip around your ankles as you stumbled to get as far away from the demon as possible. He yanked your legs from under you and you came crashing to the floor. Your arms slammed into the hardwood while also being crushed under the weight of your body. You cried out and Kylo pried Ben's nails from your punctured ankles, launching him away. You attempted to flee to the living room. Adrenaline aiding your departure from the gory scene. The realization you were still naked only occurred to you as you saw a blanket neatly folded on the arm of your couch. You wrapped yourself up in it and limped as fast as your energy starved body could to Matt’s. You yelled his name the whole way hoping he could hear you. Thankfully he did. 

He appeared before you in the blink of an eye as you were 3/4 of the way to his apartment. His eyes were full of fear seeing you in the blood and vomit stained blanket with no shoes.   
“Who did this to you” he looked intently into your eyes. You had never seen him so furious before. The tears that had been dormant due to fear returned with gusto.   
“Ben. My apartment. Kylo. Help” your voice cracked. Matt’s first priority was getting control of Ben so your life wasn’t immediately threatened. He used his vampire speed to reach your apartment. You were alone,naked, and badly injured in the middle of the apartment complex. Your vision,blurry, barely helped you navigate through Matt’s door. You tossed aside the bloody, smelly, sweat dampened blanket as you crossed the threshold. You had to cloth yourself to avoid thinking about your last moments alive. If you were going to die you wanted to die covered up. You crawled to Kylo's bedroom. You couldn’t support yourself. Rolling around on the floor to situate boxers and a tee on so it wouldn’t touch the missing part of your body, spurred fire in all of your joints. As you lay staring at the ceiling, the smell of bodily fluids burned your nostrils and you croaked out cries of pain and loss. You cried into what you thought were your last moments.


End file.
